


Вечеринка удалась

by Deathfeanor



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Stranger Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Пить меньше надо.





	Вечеринка удалась

Кто-то раскачивал здание. А еще кто-то спрятал выход на улицу. Сволочи. Чача врезался в очередную стену. Да что ж такое! Еще и темно, как в шахте. Ощупав руками стену, он установил, что коридор поворачивает. Чача двинулся за ним, ведя рукой по стене.

Так он не пил давно. Вернее — ТАК он не пил никогда, даже в лохматые восьмидесятые. Но на вечеринке было столько выпивки… а желающих выпить с ним — еще больше. Или меньше? Неважно. Он вдруг осознал, что у него в руках бутылка. Попробовал сделать глоток; бутылка была закупорена. Чача разочаровано выругался, сделал шаг и обо что-то споткнулся, чудом удержался на ногах и вдруг услышал голос:

— У вас штопора нет?

Чача взглянул вниз, откуда доносился голос, и увидел еле различимый силуэт.

— Ты кто? Привидение? — заплетающимся языком спросил Чача.  
— Нет. Я просто тут сижу. У меня бутылка. А штопора нет. А там вино.  
— А я не знаю, что у меня, — сказал Чача, опять вспомнив про бутылку.  
— А штопора нет? — снова спросили снизу.  
— Нет.  
— Жаль…

Голос звучал как-то знакомо, но никак не удавалось вспомнить, чей это голос.

— Мы раньше вместе не пили? — спросил Чача.  
— Не помню. Помогите мне встать, пожалуйста.

Чача кое-как помог незнакомцу подняться с пола. Тот покачнулся и чуть не упал, но Чача удержал его, обхватив за талию. Пальцы утонули в кружевах.

— Давайте все-таки поищем штопор? — предложил незнакомец.

Чача согласился, и они двинулись по коридору, держась друг за друга. Они методично ощупывали стену, надеясь найти дверь, а за ней и штопор. Но если дверь находилась, то оказывалась запертой. Наконец, им повезло, и они очутились в комнатушке, где после длительных поисков и ощупываний стен и мебели обнаружилась кровать и стол, и был обретен вожделенный штопор. Незнакомец уселся на кровать и принялся открывать бутылку. Чача плюхнулся рядом с ним, невзначай положив ему руку на плечо. Незнакомец одолел бутылку, швырнул куда-то пробку вместе с ввинченным в нее штопором и сделал внушительный глоток. Чача, обняв его еще крепче, свободной рукой взял у него бутылку и тоже отхлебнул немного.

Пили молча. Но с каждым глотком знакомство становилось все более близким. Уже через несколько минут они жадно целовались. Губы незнакомца были очень мягкие и пахли вином. Когда бутылка подошла к концу, на обоих не осталось ни одной застегнутой пуговицы или молнии. Чача стянул в незнакомца кружевную блузку — или что там на нем было, — как вдруг тот вспомнил:

— У тебя же тоже была бутылка… — язык у него заплетался, говорить ему было трудно. — Давай ее тоже… допьем… Очень… еще выпить… хочется… — Говоря все это, он не выпускал руку из Чачиных штанов.

Они снова поцеловались, жадно тиская друг друга; Чача после непродолжительных поисков, прерываемых новыми поцелуями, нашел на полу бутылку; внутри обнаружилось виски. Горло обожгло теплом, а по телу пробежала приятная дрожь; мир вокруг поплыл, и после второго глотка реальность вообще исчезла. Эту бутылку они так и не допили; повалились на кровать, жадно целуясь и помогая друг другу снять остатки одежды. Незнакомец оказался обут в высокие ботинки; чтобы расшнуровать их, Чаче пришлось сползти на пол. Пальцы плохо его слушались, в темноте он ничего не видел, и процесс снятия обуви занял слишком много времени. Когда он снова оказался в жарких объятиях незнакомца, сил терпеть уже не было, и он с силой и довольно грубо взял его. Незнакомец судорожно вздохнул и подался бедрами вперед. Он не считал нужным сдерживать ни стонов, ни острых ногтей. Чаче показалось, что на его плечах выступает кровь. Это ему не понравилось, и он схватил его за руки, прижал их к кровати. Тот пытался сопротивляться, но, в конце концов, смирился.

Потом они лежали, обнявшись, целовались и спокойно допивали остатки виски. Кое-как укутавшись в покрывало — больше было не во что, — они пытались уснуть, но почему-то не спалось. Хотелось целоваться. Чаче помимо этого — еще и курить, но сигарет у него не было, а незнакомец на вопрос о них брезгливо ответил, что и сам не курит и другим это при нем делать не советует. Хотелось целоваться…

***

Утро ударило в лицо ослепительным светом. Чача поморщился, преодолевая боль в висках, и открыл глаза. Незнакомец еще спал, лежа на спине и положив одну руку на лицо, закрываясь от солнца. Чача попытался сесть, но голова трещала так, что он со стоном повалился обратно на подушку. В этот момент незнакомец повернулся на бок, лицом к нему. Чача посмотрел на него, при свете он наконец-то смог его разглядеть…

— Твою мать! — Похмелье как рукой сняло. — МАНА?!


End file.
